1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an e-book terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for navigating contents displayed in an e-book terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
E-books are known generically as digital books displaying publications that have been recorded in an electronic recording medium or a storage device, thus allow users to read, see, and listen the recorded contents over wire/wireless information communication networks using computers or portable terminals. The e-books are more economical than paper books.
The users may save time by purchasing the e-books online, and may individually purchase only necessary parts of the e-books. The e-books are stored in an e-book terminal to allow the user to easily read the e-books anytime and anywhere.
The e-book terminal has also improved and become popular according to growing disseminations and recent popular demands for the e-books. These days, the e-book terminal has high resolution and provides various editing functions. Further, the e-book terminal has a button for changing pages. Thus, when the user glances at the e-book, he/she must repeatedly push the button for each page turn which in turn causes an overload in the e-book terminal.